House of Fools
by Frankie random
Summary: Set in season 2 just after Henry recovers from the jousting accident.During an argument between Queen Anne Boleyn and Charles Brandon a small moment of heated passion flares.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaim: Trust me I own nothing

Please review

Anne's stomach tied in knots when Madge timidly announced that the duke of Suffolk, was in her chambers and requesting to speak with her. Charles Brandon made her uneasy, definitely more so than some of her other enemies, while Cromwell and the others that she knew of were calculated and precise, the duke was not. She could never be quite sure as to his motives or even what he hoped to archive, and there was the way he looked at her perhaps that was what unnerved her the most, the dark and intense penetrating gaze that put an uncomfortable knot in her chest.

Slowly rising from the cherry oak chair she had been resting in, Anne gently placed her needlework on the nearest table and took a deep breath readying herself for whatever lay ahead. With a Steady stride Anne walked pass the curtains that separated her private bed chambers from her common room, Charles bowed slightly when he saw her "your majesty"

"Your grace" Anne replied with an incline of her head "What brings you here?"

The duke's dark blue eyes flickered around making a study of the room and her ladies in waiting, he pursed his lips "Your majesty, might I request to speak with you privately?"

Anne frowned wary of being alone with a man who very obviously did not wish her well, but never the less she motioned for her ladies to leave. When the door shut with a soft thud signalling that they were now alone, Charles seemed somewhat at a loss as to what to say, Anne wrung her hands waiting for him to end the silence that seemed to be stretching on, but when he continued to remain quiet she huffed "Your grace I assume you came here with a purpose"

His eyes snapped up to hers on hearing the slight bite in her words, and something akin to anger flared in expression. With a clenched jaw he regarded her "I came to inform you that his majesty will not be sharing your bed and board until further notice, as some distressing rumours have reached his ears and until he had got to the bottom of them, his majesty would prefer to keep all informal interactions to a minimum"

Anne gaped at him, "I..I.. _What?!_"

"Some distressing rumours have reached the king's ears…"

"Ridiculous _lies_ that _you_ no doubt, brought to the king's attention and then strived to convince him that they were truths!" she spat at him, she honestly could not believe it, the fact that henry could even entertain the idea that these horrid rumours were true was hurtful and dreadful enough, but that he had Charles Brandon deliver the news was the straw that broke that donkey's back. Anne imagined the duke had probably begged the king to let him be the one to distribute the news to the queen he so loathed.

"I had no part in these rumours believe me" Charles said irritably "And perhaps _madam_, if you had acted little bit more like the queen you are supposed to be, the king would not be so quick as to believe them!"

Anne glared heatedly at him "How dare you speak to me like that" taking a step forward she pointed a slender finger at him "I am a queen, the queen of England no less, I am the kings true wedded wife and I will not be spoken to like that, especially not by you!" the nerve of the man thinking that he could talk to her in that manner, however the fact that the duke's words were eerily similar to something George had once said to her only served to further fuel her anger.

"And what do you mean by especially not by me? _Your majesty_" Charles spoke mockingly, and Anne fought the urge to strike him.

"You, who have made your distain for me oh so clear, you the man who constantly plots and schemes to have me removed from my position as queen!"

Charles's eyes narrowed and there was a distinct edge to his words "Like you plotted and schemed to get there"

A deadly, calm fury swept over her and she curled her fingers into fists, nostrils flared Anne replied "I will remind you one last time who you are talking to," she then took a further step towards him, looking down her nose at the duke even though he stood almost a head taller than her "And may I also remind you _your grace,_ that if it were not for my family and I, the king may never have forgiven you for marrying his sister, and you could very well be without a head right now"

Charles Brandon's growl was pure music to her ears.

"Your arrogance will be your downfall, I promise you that Suffolk" a smile crawled up upon Anne's face as she took in the venomous rage that gleamed brightly in his dark eyes.

"And you're a fool to make enemies with those now closest to the king"

"Make enemies? Huh! You were my enemy long before I ever did you any wrong Charles" Anne then shrugged "The odd thing is I honestly liked you when we first met, and even then after. Before you achieved what you wanted from my family and then revealed whose side you were truly on"

Anne looked melancholy, the effects of which made her looks take on a haunting beauty.

Charles's lips found hers unerringly, and she went ridged with shock, her body felt as though it was made from stone, heavy stone that made it near impossible for her to move. His lips pressed roughly over hers and tasted mildly of rich fruits making Anne wonder absentmindedly if he had been drinking wine before he came to deliver the kings news. It wasn't until Charles's tongue flickered along her bottom lip that she responded, shutting her eyes and slowly parting her lips allowing him to slip inside her mouth. Anne's knees went weak when he first caressed her tongue with his, but Charles grabbed her upper arms before she could fall. His kisses were different to henry's, the king's kisses were passionate, unyielding and demanding, while Charles's kisses were skilled, practiced, intoxicating and made her feel like a young maiden hungry for more.

He then pulled her hard up against him, pressing her firmly along him from shoulder to thigh. Heat rushed throughout her body and she grabbed at him, clinging on as though desperate for more contact. Anne whimpered as his large hands caressed their way down her back and over her waist, tracing her curves with authority until his hands cradled her bottom and her fevered flesh burnt. Charles then began to walk forcing her to move with him until he had her pressed firmly against the wall, Anne ripped her mouth from his and gasped for air, her fingers tangled in his hair pulling sharply as his mouth hungrily kissed its way along her porcelain jaw and down her neck.

Charles's lips then found her pulse point and sucked down hard, causing Anne to throw her head back and moan loudly. With a low growl of satisfaction, he shifted his hold and lifted her up, making her instinctively wrap her legs around his waist the best she could in her heavily layered dress. Their lips quickly meant once more in a violent and frenzied battle of dominance, their teeth scrapped and tongue clashed and wanton moans vibrated between them. Liquid fire rushed through Anne's veins down to the apex between her thighs, and a scorching need grew there making her roll her hips against his harden manhood in a flustered attempt to ease the throbbing. The action caused them both to freeze, Charles slowly pulled his head away from hers, the dazed and confused look painted on his face she was sure mirrored her own, that and the lusty want that danced in his rich blue eyes. Anne loosen her grip of his shoulders and he let her slide slowly down until her feet touched the ground, their heavy pants being the only sound to be heard.

Charles then sluggishly stepped away from her turning his back and running his hands through his hair in a frustrated motion before quickly turning back to stare at her with a accusing scowl. Oh of course he was going to blame it all on her, even though it was _him_ that practically jumped her. Anne then glared back at him trying desperately to ignore the dampness between her thighs.

"Get out" she growled, pointing a sender finger at the door

His nostrils flared, but he irately straighten out his clothing and then did as she had ordered. Slamming the door behind him without a word. It was only then that Anne cried out in horror at what had happen and what very well could have happen if they hadn't stopped, what some part of her had wanted to happen. She couldn't understand why she had let him do that to her or even why he would want to, Charles Brandon hated her and she him, so why did he kiss her and why did she response like some wanton whore? It seemed that the second his lips touched hers that her body had betrayed her and her mind had left her.

_Oh god_! Anne thought _what if my ladies heard?_

Bloody Charles Brandon.

Urrgh I'm not sure if I like this, but I just can't be asked to do anymore on it.

Oh well, please review and tell me what you think xx


	2. Chapter Two

The intense and vivacious music hummed round the crowded hall, mixed with the undertone of sinister whispering from the courtiers and coupled with the rich smell of wine and burning candles. The evening was mediocre as far as Anne was concerned, she had truly expected a grander affair to celebrate the king's drastic recovery from the jousting accident he had experienced a little under a week ago, however the evening barley differed from any other feast. Henry was sat next to her on the dark, polished oak throne, though it seemed he refused to even acknowledge her presence, she wasn't surprised however '_keep all informal interactions to a minimum' _hadn't those been his words spoken to her through Brandon's smug and triumphant voice. Anne scowled at him as he continued to stare longingly over at the Seymour wench dressed up in all her whites and gold as though an angel of virtue and innocence, Anne almost snorted at that the woman was innocently and virtuously trying to steal her husband from her. Pursing her lips she looked for a distraction, anything to occupy her mind be it an ambassador, her brother or perhaps Mark however she stopped short when her eyes fell upon a certain duke, Anne's stomach tied up into knots at the sight of him, it had only been a few days since their kiss and she had desperately tried to forget the incident but to no avail for it seemed the more she tried to remove it from her memory the more it plagued her thoughts. The duke's rich and deep laughter filled the air and she felt her irritation at him rise, with a swish of her wrist Anne beckoned the serving boy to bring her wine over, he did so timidly and Anne seized the goblet off the tray and drained it of its content, closing her eyes as it burnt its way down her throat. Placing the empty goblet back on the tray she stood swiftly rocking on her feet as the effects of the fruity wine made itself clear, Anne felt Henry's eyes finally turn on her as she stumbled across the swarming dance floor over to Mark Smeaton, her sliver and blue dress glittering under the candle light.

"Mark" she said smiling at him immediately enjoying the friendly familiarity of the man

"Your majesty" he replied with a dip of his head and an agreeable grin on his face.

Anne heard Charles Brandon's laughter once again reach her and bit down on her lip in irritation, "Dance with me" she bid

Mark's grin grew in answer as he lazily placed his goblet of wine down on the table and then let her drag him through the swamp of drunken courtiers to the centre of the dance floor. With an ill-timed laugh Anne let herself fall into the dance, following the familiar rhythm. The wine gave her dizzy kind of giddiness and an intoxicated smile drew itself upon her reddened lips, Anne became determined to lose herself in the music letting her feet and Mark's hands guide her. The alcohol burnt its way through her system making her close her eyes in contentment as the world swirled around her, laughter and music echoed in her ears and she twirled faster.

Anne's eyes then snapped open and she saw Mark looking on at her in concern, Henry also seemed to be staring at her with a frown carved onto his face, whether he was eyeing her with concern or distaste she could not tell. It took her a moment to realise why they were regarding her that way, she had tripped and stumbled while dancing, she hadn't fallen and for that she was grateful and no one else seemed to have notice her drunken slip. Anne quickly stood up straight and bowed to Mark before walking with as much grace as she could muster out of the grand hall and into the dark unlit corridor. It was quitter out there and the air was clearer rather than the muggy wine infused atmosphere of the grand hall. Anne clumsily leaned against the cold stone wall taking in a deep sobering breath that was very much needed.

"Are you well?"

The deep masculine voice sent shivers down Anne's spine and caused butterflies to abrupt in her stomach, it was a new and unwelcomed reaction to Charles Brandon. Anne turned to face him licking her lips before replying in a clipped tone "Quite"

"You don't look at all well"

"Yes well that is merely the effect your presence has upon me, your grace" she returned snidely while looking him up and down

"Really? Because if memory serves your majesty, recently you found rather a lot of pleasure in my presence" the reply was mocking, arrogant but most of all out of character for the man who had spent the last few days adamantly blaming her for the disagreeable incident.

"HUSH! Anyone could hear you" Anne whispered furiously

That seemed to sober him and his face once again became closed off, Anne was shocked when she felt a pang in her chest due to the sudden absents of the mischievous expression that suited him so well.

"I trust your majesty is well?"

Anne jumped at the sound of Mark's silky voice and felt her face heat up at being caught in a dark corridor with a notorious womanizer, even if Mark knew how much she detested said womanizer, Charles too appeared startled at the unexpected arrival of the musician. When neither Anne nor Charles offered up an explanation, Mark turned to face Charles with a distasteful expression on his face "Your grace I did not expect to see you out here"

"I was looking for some fresh air and came across her majesty, though as pleasant as it has been I must return to the feast" with a slight but sharp bow in her direction Charles walked away.

Mark frowned after the duke "Did he say anything too unkind?"

Anne blinked in confusion "No not at all, why would you ask that?"

"For your majesty looks most troubled, and after all you have told me how Suffolk makes no effort to disguise his hatred towards you"

"Oh yes, but you need not worry Mark the duke only spoke to me briefly" Anne muttered quietly, glazing off in the direction Charles had gone, however a frown imbedded itself into her face when a though struck her "you weren't out here long were you?" she asked hoping that the panic that was racing through her body could not be heard in her voice

"No your majesty" he responded steadily looking her in the eye "Why do you ask?"

Anne let out chuckle "No reason Mark simple curiosity, would you walk me to my chambers?" She was certain that she needed to lie down as an alcohol infused headache was beginning to make itself known.

"Of course" he then took her by the arm and tenderly led her through the darkened corridors, careful to make sure she did not stumble or trip. Anne was grateful for the company, after tonight the last thing she wanted was to be alone with her own thoughts.

Okay sorry it took so long to update, I hope you liked this chapter because in all honesty I had no idea what to do for a second chapter, I asked my sister for inspiration and what did she say "plot twist: dinosaurs!" urrg she is never any help. Anyway please review and tell me what you think, the next chapter maybe a bit quicker than this one as I have an idea for it. xxx


	3. Chapter 3

I would just like to say that I am aware that Anne Boleyn was pregnant at this point in the TV show, however in this fanfic she is not at the moment, there is a reason for this that will come up soon. I own nothing and merry Christmas.

The gardens of palace were quiet and calm come morning light, the sky was clear of clouds and the sun shone brightly enough for the day to be pleasant. There was a light breeze that contrasted wonderfully with the warm day. By all accounts it was perfect for Anne's morning stroll, not that she wouldn't rather be in her bed nursing the hangover she had retained due the many goblets of wine she had indulgenced in at the previous night's feast, however she could achieve little rest with her ladies nattering on at each other about all kinds of useless courtly gossip, that alone was cause enough for a headache. So Anne after an hour of trying to rest in spite of them had sighed in defect and begrudgingly called for nan to quickly help her dress and then she had made a dash for the solace of the gardens. The walk had proved to be refreshing, though it did little to soothe the throbbing headache that seemed to be in rhythm with the beat of her heart. However it did provide the chance to decide how to amend her current circumstance, with Henry refusing to spend any informal time with her and as such meaning her absents from his side it left the wrench Seymour a grand opportunity to steal the king from her, but if Anne were to resist the kings commands she would be pushing Henry further away, it was a clear no win situation and it was beyond infuriating she was at the point of ripping her hair out in frustration. Her father was growing less and less patience he was like the player that was running of cards yet determined to win the game. There were other things that tormented her mind, namely Charles Brandon. His interactions with her and his very manner last night in regards to her were completely baffling. He had teased her in a playful manner like a lover, and that after just under a week of blaming her and years of hating her, if the man was trying to confuse her he was succeeding spectacularly.

Sighing Anne shook her head of all thoughts and instead enjoyed the peace the gardens provided, the gravel of the path crunched under her every step, her brown dress rustled as the wind stroked it's skirts, her stride was smooth and controlled she walked with the graces that had been schooled into her since young childhood. Her hands brushed back and forth on the silk of the dress caressing her fingertips.

"Anne"

Anne turned to the direction her name had been called to find her brother George jogging bristly towards her with an urgent expression painted on his comely face.

"I've been looking for you, you were not in your chambers"

"No I was in need of the fresh air" she replied while continuing to stride leisurely through the maze of greenery

"Father wishes to speak with you, Anne you made quite a spectacle of yourself last night" George scolded in a harsh voice that sounded eerily like Thomas Boleyn

Anne pursed her lips "Well given his majesty's new decree I was left with very few other options as to gain his attention from Lady Jane"

The words were spoken in jest yet they provoked a violent reaction from her companion, George abruptly seized Anne's arm forcefully, scowling menacingly at her "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THE SEVERTY OF OUR SITUATION? The Seymours are slithering their way into the king's good graces and we are rapidly falling out of them" his fingers pinched tighter digging themselves into the flesh of her arm, he then resumed with clenched teeth "I have told you before to behave more like Katherine, to act with her dignity and yet you insist on making ridiculous displaces of yourself for all the court to see!"

Anne ripped her arm from her brother's grip while blinking away tears that welled in her eyes and threaten to spill. Moments like that were becoming far more common and in such times it made her wonder if the boy she loved and had grown up with was truly gone.

Swallowing she looked up at his angry face and said calmly "You need not worry I will speak with father today, you no longer need to concern yourself with this matter"

George's back straightened at the cold dismissal and for a short moment he felt guilty for treating her too harshly, however as she continued to stare at him with unwavering and unforgiving eyes he turned at marched away without so much as a goodbye. Anne closed her eyes forcing her tears to retreat, something had to be done she had to win the king's love back, for the sake of herself, Elizabeth and her family she needed to give Henry a son. She would speak with her father and together they would work out a strategy to remove the Seymours permanently, Anne could only hope her father was in a better mood that George had been.

…

The wooden floor boards creaked as Thomas Boleyn paced back and forth, his fingers pressed hard against his bottom lip causing it to turn white under the pressure. Anne watched him with calculating eyes measuring every single one of his facial movements as to wager what he was thinking. She was sat in the arm chair placed near the fire and had been taking turns between watching the flames dance and flicker about lapping and licking at the wood Madge had added when she returned from her walk and watching her father contemplate the predicament.

"I agree" he finally said, his voice breaking through the quiet that had dominated her chambers with the exception of the cracking of the fire and the creaking of the floor "It will be difficult to remove any of the Seymour family while they have so much of the king's attention and I have no doubt that Suffolk is bound to be assisting them in some way also"

Anne shifted uncomfortably at the mention of Charles, she too had a hard time believing that his hands were clean as far as Henry's newfound interest in Jane Seymour was concerned, though the idea left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Our only course of action is to distract his majesty, to get his mind off of her long enough for us to be able to be rid of the lot of them" Thomas turned to face his daughter "You must find a way to keep his eyes always on you"

"And how father am I to do so when he will only see me when it is demanded by formality?"

"Use those occasions to captivate him, you did so before I have faith you will be able to do so again"

Anne tapped her fingers on the armrest of the chair, 'captivate him' that was easier said than done the king was fickle and lost interest as quickly as he gained it. It hurt her that the man she loved could so easily become infatuated with other women and then go from them to others, all the while losing more and more desire for her, becoming colder towards her. Perhaps if she didn't love Henry she would have been able to be a better queen, she wouldn't fall apart whenever he betrayed her, she would be able to turn a blind eye, to act appropriately for a queen when Henry took mistresses. However because the love she bared for him was so great it broke her heart every single time he showed interest in another women.

"I wonder if Elizabeth were to be brought to court that the king's mind would be kept occupied"

Anne's father clicked his tongue impatiently "I hardly believe that the reminder of a daughter will be of any help to us"

Anne almost flinched at her father's cruel dismissal of his granddaughter, though she shouldn't have been surprised as Thomas had never shown any affection towards Elizabeth he saw her as merely another card in his deck, a disappointing female card.

"The most promising virtue mistress Seymour possesses is the supposed ability of being able to birth a son"

Anne looked down at her lap despondently "Something the king longs for most of all"

"Indeed." her father sighed "And let us not forget she spent most of last night's feast acing perfect and angelic a performance that his majesty no doubt lapped up"

Anne's face curled up in disgust she hated how Henry could become so easily besotted with that pasty, ill-educated, submissive bitch. The woman was everything Anne wasn't and that only served to prove that Henry was growing tired of her. In a quick motion Thomas Boleyn turned and kneeled in front of Anne grasping her hands in his own.

"There is to be a feast tonight in honour of the visiting ambassadors, you will make a fuss of all of them, you will smile and dance and be nothing but polite" her father then beamed at her "you will behave like the perfect queen and as such will snatch back the king's attention"

There was frantic desperation in his voice that almost frighten her, his behaviour of late flew back and forth between anxiety and rage like a tennis ball in an intense game. Anne could barely see the sharp and controlled father she had grown up with, perhaps the stress had buried that side of him too deeply beneath fear and paranoia. She smoothed out the frown that dented her porcelain face and nodded her head in agreement to her father's request.

…

Anne glided through the entrance of the feast with a beautiful and powerful grace, the rich scent of cranberries and ham tinted the air mixed with an abundance of laughter and music. The grand hall was warm, lit with a wealth of candles and fires that roared strikingly from their pits in the stone walls. Anne was dressed in an elegant blood red dress and her long, thick dark hair was left down with only a small clip of pearls and rubies holding a slight amount of her hair up. She strode through the throngs of courtiers with her ladies walking neatly behind her, some of the courtiers paused in their conversations to bow to her and she smiled sincerely at each of them that did so as she made her way towards her seat next to the king. Once she came to her seat she spoke a quick "Your majesty" before slipping into the large cherry oak chair, Henry turned his head to face her in acknowledgement of her presents yet it seemed as though he was looking right through her. Anne felt a sharp sting in her heart at the proof that after all they had been, after all they had shared he truly no longer cared. She delicately picked up the goblet of water that rested on the extravagantly decorated table in front of her, taking a slow and deliberate sip to dampen her lips then tilted her head to study her husband.

"I trust your majesty is feeling well?"

She watched as he tensed at the sound of her voice, his jaw becoming clenched and he gave her a tight nod not even sparing a glance in her direction. Anne bit down on her bottom lip hard to stop herself from getting agitated at being ignored, _patience _she told herself and took a deep calming breath before trying again

"I was wondering if your majesty would approve Elizabeth coming to court for a visit, I hear she is becoming a great beauty" she didn't care what her father said Henry loved their daughter she was sure of it and besides she longed to see the sweet child she loved so, it killed her to only hear of how her daughter was growing up and not to be the one to care for her.

A frown marinated the king's handsome face and for a moment she thought he would say no, but he twisted round to look at her biting the inside of his cheek while studying her

"I will see to it"

Anne felt a real smile tug at her lips and she beamed at him "Thank you my love"

Henry blinked at the endearment and gave her a taut smile in return and then returned to his plate of ham and vegetables soaked in cranberry sauce and honey.

Deciding not to push him any further for conversation she turned her attention to the ambassador of Belgium that sat to the left of her. He was a plump man of late age, dressed in lush blues and dark furs, his fingers clad with various bulky rings dug into the ham and stuffed the tender meat into his already full mouth, it's juices running down his chin, his cheeks were red with effort.

"How are you enjoying your visit your excellency?"

The man almost chocked on his food, coughing loudly he banged his portly fist against his chest blushing at the attention he was drawing. Anne hastily grasped his goblet of wine and placed it in his outreached hand, watching on in concern as he quickly gulped down the content of the goblet. Once it was empty he gave a final pant before laughing despite his embarrassment.

"Forgive me your majesty, my eyes were too big for my stomach this English food is divine!"

Anne laughed heartily "I am glad you're enjoying it, our cooks will be delighted to know how much you love their work"

The courtiers that had been watching on at the large ambassador in shock and amusement turned back to their own business now that the drama was over. Anne ran her finger around the rim of her goblet while motioning for the serving boy to bring the ambassador more wine, the portly man held up his goblet for the boy and smiled in appreciation to both her and the servant.

"You are the ambassador of Belgium, I have never had the pleasure of travelling there though I hear it is beautiful"

"Oh it is your majesty, though quiet cold this time of year, but no matter more reason for plenty food and wine!"

Anne joined the ambassador in his amusement and smiled warmly at the friendly man. When his laughter died he slowly put his goblet down looking at her with small hazel eyes

"I hope I am not to forward to say so, but I heard of the French king's refusal to marry his son to the princess Elizabeth, errh the French frog!"

She couldn't stop the pearl of laughter that fell from her lips at the man's genuine astonishment at Francis's refusal.

"I hear the princess is such a beauty though" he continued with a compassionate voice

"Yes she is, the king and I have just recently spoken of bring her to court soon for a visit, will be you be in court long enough to see her?"

"Oh I hope to be, though it is not for me to decide"

Anne nodded in understanding enjoying the easy going and friendly natural of the man "I had planned a tennis match in honour of the French admiral on his last visit, though he was kept otherwise occupied apparently, but perhaps I should arrange another one in your honour"

"Oh you should!" he said getting excited "Though I do not play, I would enjoy watching a game" he looked sad for a moment as though he was thinking of a youth lost, he then looked back up at her and smiled "It does not surprise me however that the admiral didn't show your majesty the respect she deserves, he is far too proud a man I had the displeasure of meeting him once years ago, though all French men are too proud"

"And you disapprove of their pride"

"Of course, no man should think himself too high to show friendliness and kindness to others no matter their station"

Anne smiled she liked this man "I agree your excellency, that was well put"

"Please your majesty you may call me Willem"

Her smile widen "Willem"

He nodded at her and returned to his meal eagerly picking at his ham. Anne twisted back around to begin eating her own dinner only to find Henry had been watching her conserving with the ambassador, there was no distaste, suspicion or indifference painted on his face instead he wore an unreadable expression studying her before standing up abruptly and walking off to speak with some of the other ambassadors. He did not return for the duration of her meal, but she kept herself busy by chatting with Willem and the other visiting envoys, she talked of Elizabeth, the king's recovery, English weather and the king's growing wealth. All the ambassadors were eager to speak with her and she found it rather easy to retain their attention and to keep the conversations pleasant. By the time she was done with the meal she had spoken to nearly all the visiting envoys and was pleased that she had satisfied her father's request. Anne then decided to take a turn about the room, she had refrained from drinking more than two goblets of wine as to keep herself from behaving with drunken foolishness as she had done at the previous night's feast. However it wasn't just her embarrassment from last night that kept her from drinking too much, it was the look she got from Cromwell's dark eyes every time she so much as touch a goblet of wine, it was a look of triumph like she was digging her own grave so he didn't have to, so just to spite him she had barely had two goblets and watched in delight as he grew more frustrated.

A upon seeing Mark Smeaton and Thomas Wyatt talking with each other at the far end of the room she began to make her way over to them, she could use some less formal conversation after spending so long with the ambassadors and her close friends would provide the much needed familiarity and causal interactions she required. However she froze in her tracks when she spotted Charles Brandon conversing with John and Edward Seymour, she pursed her lips in annoyance and before Anne could stop herself she felt her feet begin to march themselves over to the huddle of gentlemen.

Both John and Edward's faces became pinched and uncomfortable when they notice her come to stand next to the duke of Suffolk. Anne wasn't sure why but seeing Charles with the Seymours so openly consumed her with fury, it was absurd but she foolishly felt betrayed even though she had been well aware that he was in leagues with them, yet seeing it made her see red. Anne smiled mockingly at the two Seymours before turning to Charles's surprised face

"Your grace" she spoke while giving him a modest curtsy

Charles bowed slightly with a quiet "Your majesty" in reply

"Your grace would you be so kind as to share a dance with me?"

Charles's jaw seemed to slack slightly and his eyes widened somewhat at the unusual request, it would be far more fathomable if she had asked him to fetch her a pig to dance with. Anne raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at his lack of response, it gave her a secret thrill to be able to rendered him speechless after his teasing comment last night.

"Of course your majesty" he bit out refusing to let her think she had been able to make him look a fool. Anne felt the duke grasp her hand in his own warm one before nodding his head to the Seymours and pulling her towards the centre of the room where the other couples were dancing. Once they reached an empty space he spun her round so they were face to face and bowed to her in a manner that under any other circumstances would have been respectful. She returned the gesture with a small curtsy and then placed her hand into Charles's larger one, falling into the rhythm of the dance. It was a slow burn of a dance it hinted at something more, while the steps themselves were measured, precise and intense.

"What are you playing at?" Charles hissed in her ear as they swirled around each other, his masculine scent intoxicating her and making her breath hitch, she prayed he wouldn't notice but as the arrogant smirk she so loathed crawled upon his lip she realized that he had.

Anne gritted her teeth, her striking blue eyes flickered away to focus on anything else and she inhaled sharply "Do you really think you can make me look such a fool, plotting with my enemies with me not ten feet away"

Charles span her round before replying "You have many more enemies than you know"

She snorted "Yes you have made your allegiants very clear"

"I wasn't speaking about myself"

"Cromwell then"

The dance then forced the two of them closer as Charles grasped her waist and lifted her up twirling her around, her red skirt flared out magnificently at the rush of air, he then slowly let her slip down and Anne felt her cheeks heat up when it left them standing so close at the end of the dance.

"Your grace" the words came out somewhat breathless

"Anne"

She blinked at him calling her by her name and quickly pulled herself away from the duke then gave him a shaky and unsteady curtsy. Once he replied with a bow of his own she bristly marched off to her seat at the head of the table and saw Henry watching her with unreadable eyes and a closed off expression.

Don't be a scrooge please review x


End file.
